My College Romance
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: My latest romance fic. Jimmy is off to college, without his friends, he's attending Harvard with Cindy, they're friends, just friends. Will Jimmy ever get Cindy, or will he come away broken hearted?


Hey guys, girls, whatever…anyway I'm still writing A Tale of Two Cities and Bounty, I just had an idea, for, yeah, yet another story, it isn't going to be very long (Chapter wise) but it isn't going to be a one shot either…here goes:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also don't own any songs, brand names, college names, high school names, or well, any other copyrighted names I might use.

**My College Romance**

**Chapter 1: Home**

A tall brown haired nineteen-year-old sat on his bed, thinking. He had brown hair that was long, but down that he wore in a new cool way. He was tall, six foot exactly and his wavy hair only accentuated his now handsome features. He was well built and strong, but he didn't play any sports. He had been learning karate from his very close friend who he was madly in love with, whose blond hair and green eyes drew him like a magnet, but he didn't know how she felt. He sat in a room that was familiar, and hadn't really changed a great deal since he was younger, sure he had a bigger bed, new furniture, a new computer, but it still had the same feel. He was a genius, and his lab was, again, mostly the same, sure new inventions-in-progress, but he was still Jimmy Neutron, now-teenage-genius. Despite the gleaming silver Bugatti Veyron on the driveway he had gotten from the dealer in return for saving the president's life and his parents had gotten souped up by the best racing mechanic for his graduation. It was also updated with every gadget and invention he could put in. Despite the fact that he was older now, he was still, inside, and will always be, the Jimmy Neutron who loved argueing with Cindy, who was in Ms. Fowl's class and went on wild and crazy adventures, he would always really be Jimmy Neutron, boy genius, even though he didn't know it.

The genius sat, as he had for the past half an hour, with his head in his hands, thinking. I'm leaving for college tomorrow. I'm going to Harvard with Cindy, but Carl and Sheen and, even Libby aren't, they're going to other colleges, Carl wants to be a llama breeder, still, and Sheen wants to design cars, so it'll just be me and Cindy. I've lived here in Retroville all my life, this is my life, going to the Candy Bar with Carl and Sheen, going on wild, life-threatening adventures with all five of us, Carl, Sheen, Libby and Cindy. Cindy, that was it, Cindy our arguments and fights had pretty much stopped for good in freshman year. Now we were close friends, but I want something more, I love her, but, I don't know if she loves me.

Across the road, a blond teenager sat on her bed, unknowingly mimicking the boy across the street. Cynthia Aurora Vortex was, different in some ways, but in others, the same. Her beautiful, long, blond hair was down in a way that only heightened her beauty. She wore a tight Juicy brand shirt and tight jeans that showed off her figure. She wore gold earrings with diamonds in them as well as a stunning necklace with a 24 carat gold chain, and diamonds that cost her parents a tidy sum. Her parents had a lot of money and had gotten her a brand new Porche for graduation. It was bright red and, along with Jimmy's Veyron, was the envy of her former high school classmates. She looked around her room as she thought about how she was going to college, unlike Jimmy though, she didn't sit getting depressed, she jumped up and ran down the stairs to go hang with Libby and everyone else. As she ran out the door, she heard her mom call her name, ignoring it she jumped into her car and, tires screeching, she headed over to her best friend, Libby's house.

Jimmy, looking out his window, saw Cindy's car streak by, ran over to his door and flung it open, dashing down the stairs, he got in his own car and, leaving an identical mark in the road, he floored the accelerator, well if he had floored it his car would have blasted to the 251 mph street legal speed, so he slammed it halfway, hitting around 140 and catching Cindy's car, which was going around 60. He slowed down to her speed and touched the button on the smaller touchpad built in to his door lowering the window.

"Hey Cind' watcha doin?" He yelled over the wind whipping past them.

"Goin to get Libby and see if her and the guys want to go to the Candy Bar or something, you?" She yelled back.

"Racing you." He challenged and his car shot to 200, hers was neck in neck with his and, not wanting to cheat, he kept that speed. Three seconds later they were past Libby's house. Cindy, changing plans, said her name to her hands free cell phone system and it called her.

"Hey Cind', what's up." She heard her best friend's voice say.

"Hey Libbs, you want to come to the Candy Bar, I'm having a race with Jimmy at the moment, so, you wanna call Carl and Sheen too?"

"Sure thing girl, and one more thing, you beat him." She said forcefully before hanging up.

Cindy smiled and accelerated, her maxed-out engines hitting a max 210. His engine hummed with power as he caught her, brakes screaming, he pulled into a drifter stop in front of the Candy Bar.

"Beat you." He declared.

"You cheated." She said accusingly, getting out and pushing him jokingly.

"Hey, I won fair and square." He said proudly.

"Sure." She resigned, not forgetting to add the sarcasm in, as a sort of tribute to their younger fights.

She smiled as he deliberately ignored it. Ten seconds later, Sheen made his appearance on the motorcycle, Jimmy had no idea how his parents let him get. He screeched a foot in front of them and hopped off, tucking his helmet under his motorcycle leather-clad arm. Libby and Carl came after him. Carl going on about how Sheen really shouldn't jump off of some construction materials in his motorcycle at over 80 mph.

"Hey Jimmy, Cindy. Whats up?" Sheen greeted them enthusiastically high-fiving Jimmy.

Sheen was tall, an inch taller than Jimmy, but strong too. His hair was spiked up and he wore a black shirt under his leather jacket that said, Born To Be Wild on it in front of a picture of an Indian (The type of motorcycle). He still like Ultralord and was displaying his love with the Ultralord logo he had gotten emblazoned on his bike.

Libby was around the same height as Cindy, with her black hair down and wearing a Bon Jovi t-shirt. Her singing career was well on its way and she was more in love with music than ever before. Her and Sheen were dating and were very much in love, they had been for as long as anyone could remember.

Joking around they all walked into the Candy Bar and sat down at their usual table. It was their table and always had been. They knew Sam really well and it actually had a reserved sign on it. Jimmy always smiled when he saw this and today was no different. They sat down and Sam came over with their usual root-beer-floats. "Hey guys, I can't believe you're all going to go to college and leave Retroville." Sam told them fondly.

"Hey Sam. I'll come back, I mean I want to be a scientist and here's as good as any place to make a professional lab. And when I build rockets and engines Texas is one of the best places for a launch site. Jimmy wanted to be a scientist, just a scientist, I mean, he wanted to be every kind of scientist and he planned on having a large company. He wanted a major lab here in Texas and a rocket base so he could get clients like AT&T to pay him to launch their satellites, as well as having a civilian space program. He wanted to also get government contracts as well. Jimmy had set his own bar, and it was up in space. It was a mark of his genius that he would be able to reach it.

"Well, you'll always have this table if you ever come back." Sam told them all and giving them the floats he went over to help another customer.

Later that day, Jimmy and Cindy were leaving the movie theater, where them and the others had been watching another Jet Fusion movie. As they walked over to the sidewalk, Cindy broke the companionable silence that had reigned since they left the others, who were going to meet them later in the park. "Hey Jimmy. Remember how we always used to fight over pointless things."

"Yeah, hold that thought, I just had a brilliant…"

"Brain Blast again." Cindy predicted.

"Sort of, when we meet Sheen, Libby and Carl we're going to go somewhere."

"Where?" She asked, interested.

"You'll see. So what were you saing."

"Oh, I'm just really glad we stopped fighting and, I, think that, I…" She trailed away, deciding that what she wanted to say could not possibly be explained by words, she turned, facing his expectant face and slowly, kissed him. She expected him to draw back, to pull away suddenly when he realized what was happening, but no. He kissed her back, long, hard and passionately. A minute later they pulled apart. And both smiled as they realized that they had finally, given in to what they knew they felt from the start. As both realized this, they wondered how much time they had wasted, it had been years, and they hadn't given in, until now.

Ten minutes later they were down in Jimmy's lab, just sitting and talking like the close friends they were. Jimmy's lab had been enlarged during their first two years of high school, and it had two floors, a small underground garage for his rockets, and cars and stuff like that. After a while, it was time to meet the others and Jimmy led the way to the garage, they got in his Veyron, which could fly, travel through space and go underwater, as well as being, bulletproof, have an indestructibly body and wheels of the same material. Cindy opened the passenger door and sat in the seat that had already moved to seat her comfortably. Displaying an odd knowledge of his car, she typed in the engine code on the touchpad dashboard and the heads-up display sprung to life.

Jimmy wondered how she knew how to do that as he sat down and gunned the engine. They took to the skies and, a minute later, landed in Retroville park. They got out to find the others already waiting, Sheen, being his usual ADHD, self was already out of patience and was busy flicking the cap off of a pink Zippo lighter watching the flame go on and off, on and off, on and off, on and…

"Sheen, stop that!" Came Carl's voice, Sheen looked up from the orange flame and saw before him Carl, not the Carl he had been when they were younger, this Carl had a crew cut, and was fit and strong, not as strong as Jimmy or Sheen, but still strong.

Looking around, Sheen saw Jimmy and Cindy and jumped up, "Where were you guys, it's been…" He hit a button on the side of his watch, "Three whole minutes." He proclaimed, studying the watch.

"You actually timed that?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"Well, duh." Sheen said, Jimmy would never completely understand Sheen, but passed this off as a fact of life.

"Whatever, ladies, gentleman…who wants to go to somewhere amazing?"

They all responded enthusiastically in unison with an instant "We do, let's go!"

"Well than I give you…" he began, but was cut off by a beeping. Sighing, Jimmy touched the side of his sunglasses which activated the built in video and holo-projecting phone. His mom's image appeared on the inside of the glasses, and the built in mike in the shades picked up only his voice, revolutionary earpieces streaming sound directly to his inner ear so he could hear, but nobody else could. He loved his sunglasses, which were modeled after Oakleys with and Oakley design, yet had the vid/holo phone, a built in holographic projector, a computer controlled by his watch, a laser with functions like cutting, attack, paralyze, ion and others as well as a built in hi-def video-holo cam. The lenses also featured, infared, infra-red, x-ray, UV filter and featured a miniature version of a heads-up display that showed him all kinds of data, environment stats, like temperature, atmosphere and others, body status, an ID system that used the hi-def photo function to analyze retinas, speed of vehicles, crosshairs, etc…But this time the message they showed him was not good, not good at all…

A/N: Look guys, if you didn't like this chapter, stick with me guys, it will get better, I just had to use this 1st chapter as a springboard, so hold on guys…


End file.
